Phineas and Ferb Christmas Carol
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Merry Christmas! It's the Phineas and Ferb version of Christmas Carol! Cast: Candace-Scrooge, Phineas and Ferb- Bob Cratchit, Buford- The ghost of Christmas Past, Isabella- The ghost of Christmas Present, Baljeet- The ghost of Christmas Future.


**Hi guys! Suginei here! First time and probably the last time writing a Phineas and Ferb fanfic, hope you don't mind~ Requested by Albertonykus! You may call him the co-author or whatever... anyways, enjoy and comment! X3 MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the coast was clear, Perry the platypus slipped on his agent P uniform... which is only a brown hat, and slid into the underground tunnel located on the side of the house. He quickly jumped onto his comfortable red "mission seat" as I like to call it... and waited for Major Monogram to give him his mission, which is nearly always the same thing... and as he was right, somewhat...<p>

"Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is um..." Monogram looked down at his papers, the straight line on his eyes became a curved line as he made an effort to scowl at the information Carl gave him. "Well, apparently, he's... not doing anything. Well, since it's Christmas Day I suppose even evil scientists take a break." Monogram looked down at Perry, who crossed his arms and looked at him in a bored look. "Well, anyways, since you don't have the day off, you shall have to go there, find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." Perry saluted and rushed off in his platypus themed hovercraft. Monogram stared awkwardly at the camera, "Poor Agent P... I hope he brought ear plugs with him."

* * *

><p>Perry arrived at- "Doofenshmirtz's evil incorperated~" ...And the the annoying theme song cuts the narrator's lines... I mean, they can't even get the whole song d- "Ah! Perry the platypus! How unexpected..." I <em>swear<em> that guy did that on purpose...

Anyways, Perry entered the so called... room of evil through the cat flap and noticed that the lights weren't even turned on. Doofenshmirtz was wearing his lab coat with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "And by unexpected, I mean... well, you get the idea." Doofenshmirtz looked around the dark room, "Say, you're pretty early today, huh, Perry the platypus? I haven't even rehearsed my evil scheme with the cardboard Perry the platypus yet."

Perry rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, it said "11:00 a.m."

"Well, since you're here, have a seat!" Doofenshmirtz said, pointing at the sofa across from his own. "Now, before I show you my evil creation, I shall tell you a story!" Perry rolled his eyes, uh hum... translation: "Not again... with those supposingly sad back stories of his which aren't sad at all..."

"It all began on Christmas Eve, which is to say, yesterday..."

And so, the story begins...

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb sat down under the tree, it's how every morning starts for them. "It's Christmas Eve, Ferb, what do you think we should do today?" Ferb blinked and moved his right foot. "...Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Lets make mechanical limbs for our good friend Tim!"<p>

Ferb just blinked. The two boys headed into the garage, and Phineas asked their dad, Lawrence, if they could borrow some pipes. "Sure, if your mother approves." So Phineas and Ferb headed to the kitchen and repeated their question.

"Oh? What are you boys up to now?" Linda asked, cleaning the dishes.

"We're going to make a Christmas present for our friend Tim." Phineas responded with a big smile.

"That sounds nice, Phineas. By Tim, you mean that boy from the orphanage you met during summer vacation last year?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you may borrow the spare pipes, just remember to clean up after yourselves."

While upstairs in Candace's room, Candace was still in bed, staring up at the photo of her ex-bpyfriend, Jeremy, which was stuck onto the pink ceiling. "Candace, you have to get over the break up. It's been one year already." Candace's best friend, Stacey, said while fluffing up Candace's pillow.

"What did I do wrong? All I tried to do was bust Phineas and F-" Candace stopped midsentence, "Stacey, do you hear that?" Without waiting for a reply, Candace jumped up from her bed and scrambled to the window. Her brothers were in the backyard, with blueprints scattered around them. "The spirit of busting has called out to me!"

Stacey slammed the window shut, "Candace, don't be silly."

"Don't try to stop me, Stacey! I have to get mom to see what they're doing before the mysterious force comes and ruin it all!"

"Calm down, Candace... there is no mysterious force. I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope says... well, anyways, I'm sure there is some logical explanation for all this."

"...I'm having a serious deja vu here..." Candace sighed, sitting down on her bed once again.

"You know, Candace, if you keep on busting your brothers and not changing your ways, missing out all the other _meaningful_ things to do, then you'll probably end up like that old guy here in this story." Stacey said, holding out a book written by Charles Dickens, the title said _Christmas Carol_.

"Oh, please, the last time someone made me read a book, I ended up having weird dreams."

"Well, at least it wasn't the Wizard of Oz."

"...Deja vu..."

"Just read it. I have to go home now. But mark my words, if you don't change, Candace, three spirits will come and haunt you. Expect the first one to come when the bell tolls one." Stacey said while putting an alarm clock beside Candace's bed.

Candace rolled her eyes, _Who was the woman of science again?_ "Humbug..." She sighed and opened the book to the first page. "'The Marleys were dead to begin with... as dead as a doornail...'" Candace sat up and began to pay more attention to the storyline.

"'Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one...'" Candace murmured, "That's what Stacey said..." Just then, the whole room begane to rumble, her alarm clock started to beep. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey, you gotta be kidding me! But it says one o'clock after midnight in the b-" She fell off her bed. And the room became calm again... then she noticed that it wasn't the whole room that was rumbling, but her cellphone, which had fallen out of her pocket.

Candace flipped open her cellphone, and the upper half body of Buford appeared. "Wha- how did you get in there?"

"It's part of my job." Buford shrugged. Candace noticed he had angel wings on his back.

"This is getting way too creepy.." Candace muttered, throwing her phone out the window.

"Hey, watch it!" Buford flew out of the phone completely and watched as the phone soar across the sky. "You may have hit a pharmacist!"

Candace crossed her arms and studied the half transparent boy-angel floating in front of her, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hold on a sec, I forgot my lines." Buford said, digging around in his pockets and taking out a crumpled piece of paper, "You gotta hand it to that nerdy spirit though, he got this all planned out."

"Spirits?" Candace was getting really messed up now. _Don't tell me I made a weird dream again...__ Curse you, Stacey..._

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past." Buford said, faking formality, his eyes glued to the script.

"I thought you said sp-"

"I am."

"Wait-"

"I can remember more than 1800 years."

"I didn't know your memory was that go-"

"Now come, there is much to see." With that, Buford pulled Candace out of the window and flew towards a giant ball of light.

"It's the mysterious force!" Candace screamed, her feet making running motions in midair.

"It is the past." Buford said, still reading from the paper.

The moment they past throught the the ball of white light, Candace found herself in her backyard. Except in front of her was the her one year ago on Christmas Eve... "Mom look! Look!"

"Candace, how many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing here." Linda sighed, carrying her groceries inside the house.

"B-but.. it was here! And it was huge!"

"So, Candace, how did the date with Jeremy, go?" Stacey asked, pushing open the gate.

"...Date?" Candace asked, staring at her friend blankly.

"Don't tell me you were so busy busting your brothers that you forgot about your date with Jeremy." Stacey was 100 percent... correct.

"Oh, no... what am I going to do?" Candace groaned. Her phone rang, it was a call from Jeremy... "Hello? Jeremy! I'm so sorry about-"

"It's okay. I understand that you were trying to bust your brothers." Jeremy paused before continuing, "Candace, I think we should take a break."

"T-take a break? You don't mean that-"

"Sorry, Candace, I don't think this is going to work out between us..."

"WAit, Jeremy-" He hung up.

The present Candace sighed at the scene before her, "Why did you have to show me this?" She demanded Buford.

"Whoa, don't blame it on me! I'm just part of your imagination, I'm not the one who controls what you see!" Buford said floating away out of her reach. "But I suppose you've seen enough, eh?" Candace felt the place darken, and found herself back in her room on her bed. Thinking over what she just saw.

Then something sparkled in front of her... "Hi, Candace! I'm the ghost of Christmas Present!" It was Isabella... in her Wizard of Odd getup.

Candace facepalmed, "Not you again, Eyeball Girl..." she muttered.

"We're kind of behind schedule right now, better hurry! And the fastest way to get there is using my eyeball hovercraft!" As soon as Isabella said that, a half transparent ball began to form around Candace.

"Hey! Get me out of this eyeball!" Candace shouted, trying to find an opening.

"It's the fastest way to get around the Tri-state area." Isabella insisted, rolling the eyeball out the window with help from the Fireside Angels.

So with that, they flew around in the sky, looking down at the whole Tri-state area. Candace watched as children went Christmas shopping with their parents, reminding her what she herself used to do. Almost all the trees had lights wrapped around them, and every house had beautiful decorations. "I have a feeling it'll be a beatiful Christmas Eve!" Isabella said happily. "Don't you think so, Candace?"

"I had no idea..." Candace murmured, "Every Christmas was the same, with me trying to bust my brothers... that reminds me, where are they?"

"I'll show you!" Isabella winked, and the Fireside Angels steered the eyeball towards a building. "This is the orphanage!"

"What are Phineas and Ferb doing at an orphanage?"

"Lets go down and see!" Isabella said cheerfully, flying down. "Don't worry, they can't see us!"

The eyeball floated slightly above Phineas' head. The orphans stopped what they were doing and ran to geet the brothers. "Hey, Phineas! Hi, Ferb! What have you got there?"

"Something for Tim." Phineas said as a boy, slightly shorter than the other kids limped out with crutches. "Speak of the Devil. Here, Tim, Ferb and I are planning on making mechanical limbs for you! That way you'll be able to move around like all the rest of us!"

"Gee, thanks, Phineas, thanks, Ferb!" Tim grinned between coughs.

"Now all we have to do is put on the a jet powered motor, and it's done!"

"Wait..." Candace muttered, "You can build a perfect rollarcoaster in less than half a day, but you can't make mechanical limbs in one day?"

"We were lucky with the rollarcoaster." Phineas answered. Then turned around with a confused look, "I thought someone said something... anyways, Tim, just leave everything to us!" With that, Phineas and Ferb left the orphanage. The Fireside Angels steered the eyeball and followed them.

"What should we do, Ferb? We don't have enough money to buy a jet powered motor..."

"What? Then how did you buy the other materials you used during summer break to make those crazy invensions?" Candace demanded crossly.

"We used up all our money to buy a new collar for Pe-" Phineas turned around, "...Strange... I keep thinking I hear Candace's voice... oh well."

The scene melted into darkness, and Candace found herself back in her room once again. "Isabella, tell me... what will happen to Tim if the mysterious force takes away the half completed mechanical limbs before Phineas and Ferb could give it to him?"

"Well... it's hard to say since I'm the ghost of Christmas Present, however, I see an empty orphan room upstairs, and a pair of crutches beside the fire." Isabella answered. Candace sighed and hardly noticed when Isabella and the Fireside Angels left... being replaced by a short boy wearing a black cloack with a hood over his head.

"Behold! I am the ghost of Christmas future!" Out of the hood came a familiar tanned face...

"...Baljeet?" Candace winced, "Why are you wearing a hood?"

"You are not supposed to see my face!" Baljeet said.

"... And according to this book, the ghost of Christmas future shouldn't be talking..."

"Bah, myths! Anyways, we are running out of time! The sun is about to set soon!" With that, Baljeet gave a wave of his hand, but nothing happened.

"Uh..."

"Wait for it." Baljeet said. The door creaked, and to Candace's surprise, another Candace came in, and beside the future Candace floated Buford, the ghost of Christmas Past.

"I thought I got rid of you already!" Candace grumbled.

"Well, we have to visit you every Christmas until you decide to change." Buford said, "I didn't ask for it, you know. This is my job. And the nerd ghost has already printed out the script for next year."

"Urgh!" Baljeet clicked his fingers, and the present Candace saw the future Candace lying in bed with a pillow over her head as Isabella and the Fireside Angels played "ring-around-the-rosie" with her in the middle. Baljeet clicked his fingers once more, and the future Candace was forced to stay awake as the future Baljeet spouted mathematical nonesense to her in some kind of foreign language.

"So this means I will be stuck in a loop? I'll continue trying to bust my brothers and continue to get haunted by three spirits?" Candace asked Baljeet.

"Apparently, yes." Baljeet said, clicking his fingers. A portal appeared on the ceiling above Candace's head, while another portal opened on the floor underneath Candace's feet.

"AAAH!" Candace screamed as she fell through the portal and reappeared from the portal on the ceiling, but falling through the other portal once more. "Okay, I get it! You don't have to rub it in!" The portals disappeared, and Candace fell onto the floor with a thud.

She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore. "Where am I?"

Baljeet pointed behind her. She turned to see a hospital bed with a boy lying on it. He had no arms or legs. All he could do was blink his eyes, talk eat and sleep. "That can't be tiny Tim right?" Candace asked fearfully. Awaiting the dreaded answer.

"He _was_." Baljeet answered. "He would've been saved if only Phineas and Ferb had a more helpful sister, a sister who could actually have fun, a sister who could actually encourage them in their mechanical consturcting skills... etc." With every word Baljeet said, Candace felt herself become smaller and smaller and smaller... until she noticed that her head was about the size of Baljeet's big toe. A shadow casted over her, she looked up to see Baljeet holding a giant calculator, about to slam it down right on top of her.

Candace screamed and started running, slipping over giant math tests. She felt herself falling... images of Phineas and Ferb swirled in hyperspace around her... "Hey Ferb!" "Want to help?" "Jet powered motor..." "Tim would be so happy!"

__

Candace opened her eyes once more and looked towards her alarm clock. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. "It's not too late, yet!" Candace hopped out of her bed and raced to the nearest toy shop and bought a jet powered rocket ski.

"Phineas!" Candace called, walking over to her brothers, who were watching TV due to disappointment that they weren't able to get a jet powered motor. "Here." She held out the box which contains the jet powered rocket ski.

"Candace, it's not Christmas, yet..." Phineas muttered.

"I don't care! Just open it!"

Phineas slowly ripped open the wrapper, his eyes widened the jet powered rocket ski unfolded in front of him. "A jet powered motor! Thanks, Candace! How did you know we needed that?"

"Well, it is Christmas, and I guess I just got a lucky break!" Candace explained lamely.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you, too, Candace." Ferb spoke for the first time in this story. "That's great! You gave Ferb one line of dialogue!"

And so, with the help from their sister, Phineas and Ferb were able to create the mechanical limbs for Tim, who lived a long life, strong and healthy. Of course, that doesn't Candace quit busting her brothers though, but at least on Christmas, even busting needs to take a break and relax.

* * *

><p>"The end." Doofenschmirtz said. "So, what did you think?"<p>

Perry popped a popcorn in his mouth and munched on it.

"What this whole thing have to do with me?"

Munch. Munch.

"Well, I'll tell you then, if you insist." Doofenschmirtz stood up and walked over to the window, "Yesterday, as I was walking down the streets, I noticed somehting falling from the sky. So I stood there and watched it fall, and started wondering what it was. So I stood there and wondered... and wondered... until it was too late, and the pink cellphone hit me in the head! And thus, I created... the cellphone-shutdown-inator!"

Munch... munch...

"What this inator does? Well, all I have to do, is pull this trigger over here, and all the cellphones in the whole Tri-State area! And I will have the only cellphone that can actually work! And then everyone will have to bow down to m- Hey, Perry the platypus, where are you going?" He shouted, for Perry had thrown away the empty popcorn bag, and was showing himself to the door, "Hey, there's a very evil creation here! Don't you just love to destroy my inventions! Hey! Don't you turn your back on me!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, stomping his foot on the ground as Perry closed the door behind him. "Fine! Be that way then! Then it'll be your fault if I take over the whole Tri-State ar- huh?" The machine had began to smoke and make weird noises, "Oh no... I must've pulled the self destruct trigger by accident... anyways-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Curse you Perry the platyupus!"


End file.
